The identification and enrollment of every adult patient with newly diagnosed and relapsed acute myeloid leukemia (AML) and Myelodysplastic Syndrome (MDS) referred to the Siteman Cancer Center and Washington University is vital for the successful establishment of the clinical and genomic database required for this program project. Additionally, clinical, pathologic and therapeutic information are essential for determining the clinical relevance of a newly identified genetic mutation. This Core has therefore two Specific Aims, as follows: 1. We will prospectively identify and enroll every patient with newly diagnosed and relapsed AML and MDS referred to Washington University Siteman Cancer Center into the GAML program project. 2. We will establish a comprehensive clinical leukemia database that will capture epidemiological data, disease-related characteristics, prognostic factors, therapeutic information, and outcomes from all newly diagnosed and relapsed AML and MDS patients referred to Washington University Siteman Cancer Center, Along with genomic data obtained on specimens collected from these patients and stored in the Specimen Acquisition and Expression Profiling Core (Core B), this comprehensive database will provide the Biostatistics Core (Core C) critical elements to test and validate the prognostic significance of a given mutation identified through Project 1.